This Isn't Normal
by Quiet Harmony-chan
Summary: Christian fell into a gorge, and then onto some stairs, resulting in him being taken in by the Nordics when it was discovered that he didn't have a passport. Things are never quiet again as the new young man has to deal with life with the nations, and also with his new gender orientation. Wait he's a she!


**...**

Stupidity is something inherited. That could be the only explanation to a young man nimbly walking across a fallen tree not too far from a cliff. Christian would always blame the idea from his father who also happened to suck at playing bagpipes and burnt down the house twice from cooking.

You see, it was the stupidity running through the boy's veins that made him slip and veer too far to the right and tumble-down the gorge. AT first it was a simple fall, that was until his body made contact with the soft soil and it broke apart beneath his weight, rolling him deeper into the gorge. Mud got into his short brown hair, pebbles scratched his bronze skin, and his stomach twisted in knots until he finally fainted from shock.

**...**

Finland walked through the massive city with some pep in his step. Today had been the final day of the World Meeting. That meant he could finally go home and sleep off the horrible food England had, the yelling of the meetings, and perhaps the beer had drank with Denmark.

With this blissful dream running through his head, he went through the crowded city streets to the hotel he was staying at. It wasn't a fancy one, it was made of some good brick and had large windows. A few people were milling around outside, worry and excitement smacked onto their faces.

"Hey Finland!" Said nation stiffened as Denmark ran up to him. "You'll never guess what happened."

"Someone kicked you out of a bar?"

"Of course not." Denmark began dragging Finland into the hotel. People were crowded in here as well, but they were all crowded around something. Denmark pushed a few people out of the way just to display a young man lying on the stairs.

"A drunk?"

"No! You should've seen it, the kid just randomly fell down the stairs, he's not even registered in the hotel's roster."

Sweden was bandaging the poor kid's skull with some bandages someone brought. When it was tied off the kid shifted uncomfortable, before the large eyes opened revealing green orbs. Confusion was the main emotion before he gasped and jack knifed up, ignoring the concerning pop that emitted from his back.

"Holy hell, I KNEW that gorge was a bad idea!"

A few of the people around him laughed, others began muttering about how the kid should probably get his brain examined.

"Are you alright?" Sweden asked.

The kid took one look at him and seemed to freeze. "Eh, no?"

"You should stop staring at him like that Sweden," Denmark looped an arm around the kid's shoulder. "you'll end up giving 'im a heart attack."

"I ain't dead?"

"Not yet."

The kid raised a slim eyebrow. "So there's cheesy hotels at the bottom of my gorge?"

"We should probably take you to a doctor, just to make sure your head is okay." Finland said.

The kid shrugged and stood up with Denmark's help. Aside from being shaky on his legs, and not having a clue where he was, he seemed to be fine. The three walked over to a clinic not too far away.

"So what's your name kid?" Denmark finally asked.

"Christian Stiles."

Denmark gave a cheesy grin. "So you're a king then?"

"What, do you have brain damage or something?"

Finland slapped a hand to his mouth to keep some of his laughter from spilling out. It was obvious the kid didn't get Denmark's reference to his own monarchy. The again it should have been expected, from the way this kid's accent went he sounded American. They didn't seem to much outside English and American history.

**...**

Upon reaching the doctor they waited in line for a few minutes before a buxom nurse called them into the office. She had Christian to sit on the uncomfortable bench/bed and pressed gently on the head wound.

"Doesn't look to bad this one," She tilted his face around. "if anything I would be concerned for the eye color."

"That's natural."

"Good for you."

The woman let his face go and took out a cigarette. "The kid's fine to go, just don't let him do whatever the hell he was doing before."

"Don't talk about me like I'm not here!"

Finland put a hand on the smaller male's head. "Of course, do we need to give him anything for pain?"

"Sleep," She put the cigarette in her mouth. "and maybe a dose of Advil if it gets too bad."

The woman was thanked, then paid before they entered into the blissful cold that quickly became rain.

Christian stared at the sky in disbelief. "The hell? I thought rain all the time was a Limey stereotype."

"Huh, you should come here during the winter." Denmark said. "It rains at the most inopportune times."

Christian scowled and crossed his arms, but his attention turned to Finland who had started speaking. "Do you need help getting back to your family?"

"Yeah, if you happen to have my passport and a ticket back to the States."

Finland frowned, he was really beginning to think Christian should be taken to the emergency room. "I don't have those, but you could stay with us until you get it all sorted out."

"Thanks but-"

Denmark shook his head. "We're not taking no for an answer, besides, I wanna go drinking and no one else will go with me."

"I ain't twenty-one."

"Good thing I'm buying then, huh?"

**...**

**A/N: And that was the ned of that. Also don't be offended by what Christian was saying, he was just raised in a very...American home. My Dad's family came over from England not too long ago. Also I live in America, I know we learn more than British and American history, I was playing on a stereotype that we don't get the world around us. **

**Hmm...I can't think of anything else to say...Oh! Go look up King ChristianIX of Denmark. That's the king that was being refered to, he let Iceland have its own constitution, even if Denmark still ruled over it. **


End file.
